Keine Kamishirasawa's Magic History Class for Dummies
by Akasora-senpai
Summary: Jerry Russo's children are all slacking off with their Magic History lessons, except for Alex who is terrible already, and that ticks him off. He decided to hire a tutor for the kids, and surprisingly enough, this new temporary member of the Russo family is from a strange country known as Gensokyo.
1. Teacher from Gensokyo, part 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Wizards of Waverly Place and/or Touhou Project.**

"Hello? Is anybody here? Hello?!" - The man found himself swimming in a sea of heavily condensed mist, screaming his lungs out in an attempt to have his voice heard, at least by a cricket.

But in vain. No sound was returned, not even the slightest echo of his own voice. He let out a long sigh in disappointment as he turned around to go back to his... what should we call it, his door? Yeah, his door.

"Wait a minute, stranger."

The said male paused midway, turned his face towards the direction of the strange, low and mysteriously sexy female voice. He squinted hard in order to try and find out the owner of the voice, but he could barely see through the veil of thick, smoky white mist. He decided to ask: "Is anybody here? I need to talk-"

"I would like to have you know, stranger, that you have just committed an unforgivable crime that whoever does has to receive the _**capital**_punishment." - The voice replied, specially emphasizes the "capital"

"Wh... I swear that I don't do anything! Just what did I do to receive that kind of... of 'welcome'?"

"You, an outsider, have made an attempt to cross the Hakurei barrier, which is the act of invasion into our land. Those who committed such an action must be sentenced to **_death_**."

"What? I swear, I'm not here to _**invade **_your land or anything! Just let me explain everything, and you can kill me afterwards!"

The strange woman - who remained invisible - paused for a long while before giving a reply: "Let me have your identities first."

"My name is Jerry Russo," - the man managed to suppress his fear and make his voice and pronunciation work efficiently, at least for a while - "I'm a former wizard who lives with my family in New York, the USA. My three kids are all wizards, they want to apply for the Winnstreet University of Magic and Sorcery in the future, but they are all slacking off with their Magic History lessons - well except for my middle daughter Alex, she's a lazy knucklehead anyway. I don't see how they're going to pass the entrance exam if this continues. My brother who is also a former wizard told me to go to this place to find a tutor for the kids, so I'm here to do the exactly same thing!"

"Well well well, if that's the case then I'm the exact person to count on. I'm Yukari Yakumo, the oldest _youkai _and also the longest living creature ever in this land, so I know exactly every person here. I know the perfect one who can be a, let's see, a for your children. May I introduce you..."

And with that, her voice, along with the woman herself, vanished into the thick mist.

_A moment before..._

She flipped through the pages of her monthly savings notebook, sighing. She was clearly having a financial problem. _The summer vacation has started, and I still can't find a part-time job yet. And yet, I'm short on money.  
_

She found herself deep in thoughts as she removed her blue locks from her milky face, at the same time re-adjusting her pair of glasses.

Suddenly, she pulled her head up at the sound of ripping in the air as a portal - or a gap to be exact - opened in front of her. Stepping out from the dimension filled with blood-shot eyes were a tall woman with silky blond hair and dressed up in a purple Chinese-like clothing.

"O-oh, Yukari-san, it's... it's nice to see you. What brings you here?" - Said the blue-haired young woman as she tried to pull off a smile.

"So, I heard you're having problems with... money, I suppose?" - Said the other as she twirled the handle of her umbrella in her hands.

"Um... yes, actually. I'm having problems with finding a part-time job during summer vacation, and-"

"My dear, your problem is solved." - Yukari quickly interrupted. - "I have found a man from the **_outside world_** at the Hakurei barrier saying that he's in need of a... a... a_ tutor _for his children." - she didn't know what a "tutor" means, but according to what Jerry Russo said that such a person could help his kids get better at a certain subject - Magic History - she assumed that the word means something close to a "teacher". How lucky. - "You maybe the right person he's looking for. If you don't have any hesitation or objection to the offer, I'll take you-"

"Yukari-san," - it was the other woman's turn to interrupt as she fixed the position of her blue, perfectly geometrical-shaped hat with several ribbons sticking out from the top. - "then who's going to protect the human village?" - she questioned, her eyes sent out worried gazes through her clear crystal lenses.

"My dear, what do you thing I'm here for?" - The blonde woman smirked while spinning her parasol once more in her elegant hands. - "**_I _**will protect the village for you when you're gone. I'll even have Reimu as my help when needed, or even my older brother Kiyama..."

The blue-haired woman twitched one of her eyes at the mention of the name Kiyama Yakumo. The older brother of Yukari Yakumo. The handsome _youkai _man who owned four _shikigami _as his battle aids, or rather his "ladies-in-waiting". The bitter enemy of the blue-haired, intellectual young woman sitting here for unknown reasons. Of course, she couldn't find it in her heart to let _that Jerk-kumo _"protect" the village for her when she was away at somewhere really far - the Outside World! Who dares to say that he wouldn't see this as a perfect chance for vengeance, and thus turning her beloved human village into a mass of electrically burned ashes and people going crazy, nuts and totally out of their minds thanks to his mentally affecting Electricity Sign spell card attacks, and then go waffling with everyone that she was "being such a wanker at protecting that tiny lovely village of hers" (he always used a British way of speaking, just to let you know)? It could happen. It was possibly going to happen. It _will _happen. Ohh, she had to turn down the offer...

Just when she opened her mouth to do the mentioned, a large part of her mind told her to reconsider it at all cost. Obviously the blonde woman said that she will be the main one to protect the village, Reimu and Kiyama would just be there to help when needed. Besides, come on, Yukari, Reimu and Kiyama were all strong fighters, maybe the best ones to be found in the entire land of Gensokyo, who said that the village will on be absolutely safe under their protection? The were-hakutaku woman was quite sure about this, however, she still managed to ask:

"Am I guaranteed that there will be no harm to this place when I'm away?"

"Guaranteed."

When Yukari makes a guarantee, it is a guarantee.

Besides, the intellectual woman, in any way, needed money to pour into her almost empty pocket.

"I accept the offer." - She concluded.

* * *

"Sorry for keeping you waiting. May I introduce you, the best - and only - teacher in Gensokyo." - Said the blonde _youkai _as the two entered the ocean of thick mist. One of them approached the American former wizard. She appeared to be a pretty-looking young lady wearing a blue dress with its neckline exposing quite a lot of her pale, smooth breasts. She tucked some of her blue hair falling into her face behind her ear and gave a short sentence:

"My name is Keine Kamishirasawa."

"I will have you know this, stranger." - Said the other - unable to be seen - woman - "She is seriously short on money, so it is a must for you to pay her well. We don't ask much from you, we just want you to pay her - your country uses dollars, right? Very well, sixty dollars a week."

Jerry opened his mouth in an attempt to protest, but nah, he would lose money rather than losing a chance to make his kids get better at their studying. So, sixty dollars a week was fine.

And so, without a word, the man opened the magic door made up of colorful squares of glass put together with a wooden frame to let himself and the were-hakutaku woman to go through it. He closed the door.

Meanwhile, Yukari disappeared into the mist.

**End of chapter 1.**

**A/N: If any of you wonders, Kiyama is my OC. I suddenly came up with the idea of Yukari having a brother because I think Gensokyo needs more men. XD. The kanji characters in his name, in this case, "Ki" means yellow and "Yama" means mountain, so his name means "yellow mountain", as members of the Yakumo clan are named after colors.  
**

**BTW, should I give Kiyama-san an appearance in person, or even a speaking role in later chapters?**


	2. Teacher from Gensokyo, part 2

**Disclaimer: I only own the Winnstreet University of Magic and Sorcery, Yukari's older twin brother Kiyama Yakumo and his four shikigami, and the tiny additional information about Patchouli you'll see later in this chapter.**

For the sake of God, they swore, throughout their fifteen, sixteen and seventeen years of existence, they saw hell of lots of monsters, demons, ghosts, fairies, mermaids, any type of species you think wizards could have faced, but they had never seen this type of creature ever before.

What kind of non-human creature looks like this anyway, the trio of teen wizards thought as they scanned with their eyes from the top to the bottom of the aforementioned: Blue, perfectly geometrical-shaped hat, adorned adorably at the top with several red ribbons, laying underneath was a sea of aqua hair with traces of marine blue, the color was a perfect match with clear turquoise eyes hiding behind crystal lenses; the hair gorgeously framed the beauty of a face: soft, milky white skin and such lovely cheeks, small nose and a pair of kissable lips in addition. Beautiful though she was, the woman was not the "showy" type, as told by the long blue prom-like dress she wore even during summer... but wait. The eldest of the wizard trio's - Justin Russo's - gaze almost automatically stopped at the tiny little space between a pair of smooth and pale fruits being exposed by the deep V-neck...

"Justin, bro, what are ya looking at?" - Asked the youngest of the young Russo wizards teasingly with a smirk, thus pulling the eldest back to reality.

"So, kids..." - Jerry Russo was just opening his mouth...

"So Lady Gaga is going to be our tutor?" - The second eldest of the Russo wizards questioned with an innocent look to her face.

"**NO!**" - yelled their father - "This is no joke, guys. You three will never be able to enter Winnstreet University if you don't move your butts, so she's here to help you."

_So Mom and Dad were serious about the whole tutor thing after all_, thought Alex.

"She'll help us move our butts?" - inquired the youngest wizard as he gave his big brother an elbow to his hip and laughed.

"... No." - This one was not as _loud _as the previous "No", fortunately - "She is a Magic History teacher. You'll be getting into real business from now on. If you guys try to slack off or be annoying or _go out with her_" - He put strong emphasis into the last four words while staring at his first son. - "she'll punch you hard and cut your head off and kill you and..."

_So true. So damn true. _Thought the blue-haired woman standing there. But, she had just first met her students, she could not, and did not want to scare the willingness to learn out of the young wizards, so she decided to do her best and smiled, oh that smile, it was like a stream of honey and milk flowing beneath the warm sun: "Hi guys, you don't have to be afraid. I'm really not that scary!"

"Well then, maybe I'll leave you four in here so you can make yourself known to each other. But, Justin, Alex, Max, you are grounded for the rest of the day. You must stay in here and can only go to the bathroom. No dinner for you guys. And Miss," - Jerry turned to the blue-haired woman - "you are welcomed to have dinner with us and stay in any room you wish."

And there he went, out the front door (not the magical door - he definitely did not want to face Yukari again), out of the lair.

* * *

"Repeat. Please." - said the female wizard.

"Keine Kamishirasawa. K-E-I-N-E space K-A-M-I-S-H-I-R-A-S-A-W-A."

"... Oookay." - the eldest wizard quickly copied the name onto a random piece of paper he found.

"It's... hard to spell, isn't it?" - The intellectual woman smiled sweetly, her cheeks dusted a slightest shade of pink. - "Your names are a lot easier. I'll try to remember... You guys are Justin, Alex and Max Russo, yes?"

"Yes." - The trio replied, Justin neutrally, Alex bored, Max eagerly.

"And all of you are wizards?"

"Yes."

"And you have such an amazing room too. Look at all of these equipments, even Patchouli would want a room like this!"

"Who is Patchouli?" - asked Max. That name sounded nice to him, and he definitely wanted to use it as a nickname to call one of his schoolmates.

"Patchouli Knowledge is a witch in my country Gensokyo. You three want to go to Winnstreet University of Magic and Sorcery, right? Patchouli graduated from it ten years ago before she became a professor and worked at the university for a short time, and then her bad health condition forced her to retire and she decided to literally conceal herself in the library of the Scarlet Devil Mansion."

"What a poor thing." - Alex gave a fake pout - "And, erm, Keine, there's something I must ask you. Are you also a witch, or anything else? We used to have a demon tutor before and she caused everyone to fall in love with her, so I don't want that problem or the like to happen..."

"Oh, I'm not a witch. You can say I'm a monster. A _were_-monster to be exact. My specie is were-_hakutaku_."

"Repeat please." - Oh, how that quote became so annoying, especially when uttered by the witch named Alex Russo.

"Hakutaku. H-A-K-U-T-A-K-U. Now I don't look like a monster yet, do I? But I will transform under the full moon. In my monster form, I will not be nice like this, you can get yourself killed at any time. But don't worry, my special ability will help you: As soon as I get back to my human form, I can 'eat' the history so that it never happened, or I'll remain in my hakutaku form and _change_ the history so you actually defeated me instead!" - The woman smiled adorably as she finished her explanation.

"That's... that's wonderful! Why isn't this in _any _of our magic textbooks?" - Justin bounced off of his seat yelling - "They... they don't have any information on hakutaku! If I took a picture of that monster and send it to the publisher's... man, I'll be famous! Keine, Keine, it's full moon tonight, so perhaps can you transform? Please?"

But there was no window in the lair.

"Thanks for reminding us, narrator." - Shouted the youngest Russo wizard - "Now what are we gonna do? We can't go outside of the lair!"

"Sneak out!" - Replied his older brother.

"That's so... unlike you, Justin." - Alex jumped in.

"Just... Just do what your big brother tells you! Sneak out!"

* * *

Their operation gained success with flying colors. They were standing outside the door of the legendary Waverly Sub Station, out in the New York full moon night, and feeling strong shivers running down their spines.

"It's so... c... c... cold... Maybe being grounded is a much better idea..." - Max's two rows of teeth were fiercely and involuntarily smashing against each other.

Keine did not care about the cold. She took her glasses and hat off, bracing herself for the moment. Her sapphire eyes softly glared at the heavenly pearl lying deep in the sea of darkness. Her eyelids quickly fell shut; she could feel the power heating up and rising out of control, focusing on two certain points on top of her head. She could no longer be neutral; her emotions went maniacal, all fired up. Her eyes snapped open again, it was in a nice ruby color. She turned to face the wizards, one corner of her mouth twitched deliciously in a smirk.

"Hello there..." - Her voice turned noticeably deeper and darker, mixed with the howling of the wind, it created a wonderful horror melody.

Keine Kamishirasawa was in her true form.

"That's it, that's it! The discovery of the lifetime! Just stand there and don't kill me, let me take a picture..." - Justin's tongue quivered in excitement as his hand took out his camera as fast as he could...

"You three, I said no going out of the lair! Get back in NOW!"

Soon, the young Russo wizards was literally _pulled _ruthlessly back into the house by the strong arms (they were once lady magnets) of their dear, dear father.

The middle-aged man got frightened out by the lime-haired and horned woman standing in front of him though, as told by the loud and _very manly_ scream echoed through the dark veil of night. Maybe that explained why the publishers of magic textbooks did not add information about hakutaku.

Wait, scratch that. I suppose the correct explanation is that some of them had gotten CAVED.

* * *

Knock knock knock. No, more like slam slam slam (the outside side of the hidden lair's door was made of metal, after all)

"Huh, come in please..." - The young female wizard replied in an exhausted tone of voice. She swore she could hear her stomach rampaging and filled with killing intent - towards food, obviously. The stomachs of her brothers were even crazier.

"Guys, please don't tell anything about this to your parents, okay?" - The blue-haired woman said in a soft, silent voice, almost like whispering as she placed feather light footsteps into the room. Her hat was not seen on top of her head. Oh, there it was, held in her small, white hands, upside down.

"Today's dinner menu is very special, you know." - Said the intellectual hakutaku as she held out her hat, making whatever inside it visible to the wizards. It was nicely toasted slices of bread, surrounded by delicious, inviting scent. - "Cheese toast sandwiches with lots and lots and lots and _lots_ of cheese!"

At this, the Russo siblings bursted laughing, while Keine giggled sweetly as she handed each of the wizards a nice, still warm and crispy sandwich. "Eat up." - she said - "I don't want you to starve in here. I don't think tomorrow you can learn with empty stomachs!"

_Turns out_, thought the girl wizard, _this tutor is not so bad after all_.

* * *

"Hey ol' hag, whatcha draggin' me here for?" - The teenage girl spitted out the sentence rudely - she was quite foul-mouthed - between short gasps as she tucked some of her brown locks soaked in sweat and had fallen out of place behind her ears.

_Man, why must it be so damn hot today? _She thought.

"Oh, I thought you must have known this, my dear." - Replied the blonde tall woman as she closed her parasol - "Our dear hakutaku has gone into the Outside World for work and will not be returning for the rest of summer, so her beloved village needs to be kept safe. I thought it would be a wise decision for me to protect it myself, and with your help too, Reimu."

"I thought ya have _those two pests _sticking 'round with you all the time?" - The shrine maiden wiped away a drop of sweat on her pale forehead.

"They're both sick, my dear. It's because of the weather. I curse the summer fairies with my heart!"

"Oh, you give your slaves a day off because they're sick, but why aren't you afraid of _me _being sick? Why won't you just _gap _me here for God's sake instead of making me travel for God knows how many miles in this kind of weather?"

"Why don't you wonder how many pounds you get during weeks of doing nothing and being lazy and traveling so easily with my gap ability instead of by yourself? You're getting _fat_, Reimu dear. Using your damned own energy to fly a long way will, at least, make you lose some of your useless weight, and keep you away from one of the Seven Deadly Sins."

"Yo, imouto." - A strange voice sounded from afar - "How many times do I have to tell you no arguing? That is not lady-like!"

"Onii-san, stop trying to tell other people to be lady-like and show yourself!" - shouted the gap youkai. A man in a gray-blue yukata with shoulder-length, silky golden hair falling elegantly around his face and half-lidded eyes appeared between the bushes.

"Yo, ain't he gotten himself into one of the Seven Deadly Sins also? He always says: "This is not lady-like, that is _totally _not lady-like" cuz, you know, he has _four _ladies 'helping' him in 'battle'..." - Reimu smirked sarcastically as she pointed at the youkai's older twin brother.

"Speaking of which, onii-sama, you are never seen without your four shikigami. Why are you here alone? What happened to them? Are they all sick?" - Yukari seemed worried - which is rather uncommon for her.

"Bad things..." - Kiyama replied in a monotone voice.

"Such as what?"

"Many things..."

"Okay. What happened to Aoi Tsukishiro?"

"Gotten an allergy."

"Midori Kamishirasawa? Keine's little sis?"

"Goin' travelin'. Again."

"Momochi Takahashi?"

"Drunk."

"Shirahebi-hime?"

This sent a shiver down Kiyama's spine. Shirahebi-hime was his most powerful shikigami, and something so, so, _so _sad and depressing had happened to her...

"Gotten married to another man. Ain't my shikigami anymore."

Kiyama Yakumo was famous for his ability of controlling electricity, being ten seconds older than Yukari and his hobby of collecting girls and making them his shikigami. He failed many times, obviously, but somehow he managed to succeed three times and took three girls into his possession: Art-loving Aoi, travel-loving and affectionate Midori(who was Keine Kamishirasawa's little sister. The intellectual hakutaku became his enemy because he took away her beloved sister, while Kiyama hated her for refusing to become one of his shikigami) and the cute, innocent and _slightly_ violent Momochi. His method was first getting to know the girls, then asked them to go on dates with him, and finally asked them if they wanted to be his forever. If they agreed, boom, they were part of the Yakumo family (and nobody understood why Kiyama still kept their last names)_._ How he got his last, and most powerful shikigami, however, is a lot more different...

How he remembered that day. _It was a snowy and freezing winter day, the sun had surrendered the snowy clouds. The actual oldest youkai of Gensokyo was going for a walk when he saw a small figure of a child in his garden, dressed in flimsy garment and was shivering because of the cold. This brought him to a confusion and he asked her for her name, age and such. He only got an answer: "I have no parents, I have no name, I don't remember anything."_

_"Oh dear, you poor thing, can you... can you... at least tell me how I can call you, my dear?" - Drops of tears were visible at the corners of the youkai's amber eyes._

_"Um... wait... actually, I think I have a name... Let me remember... um... Ko... Ko... Kohaku. Yes! Kohaku!"_

_Kohaku. Little White. What a lovely name._

_But, before Kiyama could even compliment on the name, a spine-chilling, frightening hiss could be heard from the bush behind the girl as two deadly white snakes crawled out from it, nearly shooting needles from their blood-red eyes at no one other than the Yakumo youkai. They were definitely demon snakes, these love to drink blood of youkai, the older he/she is, the better. Kiyama was not afraid, he took out his spell cards, preparing to make some grilled snakes at the time..._

_Before an astonishing scene was lay out in front of him: The little girl used her bare hands to strangle the vicious snakes, each one on her slim, pale hands. She giggled oh so innocently, like she was just strangling ropes._

_He took the young girl in and raised her like a little sister, much to his other shikigami and his real little sister's jealousy. But, the name "Kohaku", the name he even thought was lovely, had never been used. To Kiyama, the beautiful white-haired girl must be a princess of Gensokyo. She was forever known as the White Snake Princess. Shirahebi-hime._

And now she left him. Her heart was tied to another man, and according to the rules of Gensokyo, this broke the bonds between the owner and the shikigami; Shirahebi-hime was no longer under his possession.

_She_ _didn't even give me a chance to tell her "I love you"_thought the oldest male youkai of the land.

"Heh, serves him right." - Reimu rubbed her nose with her thumb - "Hey, grumpy ol' hag and grumpy ol' letch, this ain't time to reminisce! We still have a village to protect here!"

Or troubles to cause.

"Oh, shut up, annoying narrator."

_**End of chapter 2**_

**A/N: I'm sorry for making Keine-san look so damn beautiful in this (now I'm even jealous myself) and Justin-san so perverted, LOL.**


	3. True Hakutaku Education, part 1

**A/N: This chap is slightly AU-ish and contains some of my fantastic head canon about Gensokyo's history, LOL.**

Time flies. It was already a month after that first "fateful" day, and the young wizards really enjoyed the class...

* * *

"Alright, where were we..." - the blue-haired woman said softly - "Oh yes, we're going to continue our yesterday lesson on the Magic World War I. Now who remembers what we learned yesterday?"

A hand raised.

"Yes, Justin?"

"Queen Fantina III had started a war between Fairytopia and Hanagoku, two fairy countries in 1820 according to the Magic World calendar. In 1823 Fairytopia lost the battle and was dominated by Hanagoku." - The eldest brother answered smoothly, casting a "I win" glare to his sister in the process.

"Well done Justin. Oh, yes, Max?"

"Is Queen Fantina III beautiful? I wanna ask her to prom!"

"Stop the nonsense talking Max. Alright, Justin answered very correctly, it means that he really did review lessons before class, unlike a certain girl..." - the teacher quickly stared at Alex as she said this, but right after that she turned right back to Justin with an adorable smile.

Alex was absolutely not jealous...

"Alright, let's get on with the lesson shall we? Yes, after the Kingdom of Fairytopia had lost to Hanagoku, the former was dominated by a much larger and more powerful country that it had fought. The one who caused all of this was the Queen of Fairytopia, Fantina III. She was a very cruel queen who took all the wealth of her people to herself, torture people... she once ordered mass murder just because one of her gardeners didn't make her garden look nice enough! She drained the strength of her people by forcing workers to work 18 hours a day and farmers must pay tax by handing the government 90% of their products. And then there were strikes going on everywhere, several factories were destroyed. Many fairies died of extreme hunger (*). Nobody recognized Fairytopia, the fairytale land of honey and milk anymore... Talking about the Queen again, it looked like she couldn't get more money from her people so she decided to declare a war against the most powerful fairy nation at that time, the Great Kingdom of Hanagoku in 1820. She even formed an alliance with Magicia, a wizard nation and Fluschen, a demon animal nation to aid her country in battle but the result was, you know. After that, the Emperor of Hanagoku declared that Fairytopia was completely under his rule. Enraged by this, a group of Fairytopian escaped prisoners sneaked into the Queen's palace and murdered her and shredded her body into pieces and... ate them... (Justin: "Serves her right! But it was kinda disgusting...". Max: "Did she taste good?") Max, no more nonsense talk please... so that she couldn't revive. And then, the royal advisor forced the Queen's daughter, Princess Anneliese to ascend the throne. Of course, every people of the kingdom wanted to be free from Hanagoku's domination, so the royal advisor forced the Princess to marry Prince Shōtaro of Hanagoku as a peace treaty. Unfortunately, the Princess was in love with another man. Out of anger for her royal and loyal advisor, she ordered murder of him. The Princess decided that she'd "forever have the opposite gender as my bitter enemy. I'll kill every man on my sight, and there'd be no one to stop me" and then she ordered mass murder of her own kingdom's men and threw their bodies into cages of her carnivorous pets (which were praying mantises and bugs). How disgusting... (Justin and Max nodded their heads in agreement, in addition, the younger of them made a very loud "eww") out of pure hatred and rage, so the number of men in Fairytopia shot downwards drastically. There were only 100 men survived after that. The Princess then secretly sneaked into the Hanagokuan Royal Palace disguised. She went to meet Prince Shōtaro saying that she was the Empress of Demonius, a yōkai nation - I told you before about the oldest yōkai in Gensōkyō, Yukari Yakumo, didn't I? She was actually Demonese. She came from Demonius before that country became part of Gensōkyō. Princess Anneliese said she was the Empress of Demonius but at that time it was Yukari who was the Empress. The Princess and Yukari looked strikingly similar so Prince Shōtaro did not have any doubt. The "Empress" said that she was secretly in love with him. The Prince invited her into his room and she murdered him that night, March 21, 1823, when they were about to make love, and secretly used her magic to bury his body very deep underground so that he couldn't come back to life... err, he could but he would never be out of there. When Princess Anneliese returned to her country after this, she had become a fearsome monster masked as a fairy: she formed alliance with even more nations, declared war and seized lands of large countries and finally captured Hanagoku itself. Finally, she had in hand a vast nation with humans, demons, yōkai, fairies, etc. and decided to... mass murder the men again and then rename the country "Invinciberia". After Princess Anneliese's mysterious disappearance, the country was switched from a kingdom to a republic and was renamed Republic of Gensōkyō, which is the country I come from that you guys know now... Hey Alex, why are you sleeping?" - Keine's lecture was interrupted by a sudden raise and sharpen of her voice as her eyes shot rays at a certain girl sleeping on the table through her crystal lenses.

"I... I wasn't sleeping! I was just lying on the table and... closing my eyes... and... snoring... and oh, I was sleeping?" - the said girl blurted out a bunch of nonsense.

"You were not paying attention in class, so I don't have to waste my breath to explain to you everything from the start. If you are going to keep being lazy then you are going to face consequences. Because this is not a kindergarten, that's all."

"Consequences? Such as what?" - the witch said indifferently. Then suddenly the stern expression on Keine's face disappeared; she smiled, looking as sweet and cute as she could be, as she chirped: "Come here, let me tell you something!"

It didn't sound suspicious enough, so the girl wizard heaved a sigh inwardly and approached the other woman. Brown eyes met blue ones for one.

Two.

Three

.

.

.

.

**BAM!**

"Ooohhh... Oh my god, what just happened?" - Alex felt a little shocked and dizzy as stars and birds began to orbit her head. She reached up to the new bump forming on her forehead, while Keine reached up to put her hat back in place and fix her hair.

_(To be continued)_

**A/N: Things that I own: the Kingdom of Fairytopia, the Great Kingdom of Hanagoku, Magicia, Fluschen, Demonius, "Invinciberia", the fact that Gensōkyō is a republic, Queen Fantina III, Princess Anneliese, Prince Shōtaro, etc.**

**(*) The Touhou wiki says that fairies truly die (unable to revive) if their natural habitat is lost; I think they would end their lives if they're kept away from food for too long too, because food is an important element of the natural habitat that keeps creatures alive, so in other words, in my headcanon, fairies die of hunger. LOL.**


End file.
